


Morality

by lava_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Comfort, Guilt, Other, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: Zane thinks over what he's done, who he's hurt.Kai tells him something he was never told.-I would like Zane and Kai to be A Little Fucked Up please
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Morality

Zane stared out at the endless ocean, Zane found himself unable to focus on everything except the hundreds of years he sifted through. 

He knew he wasn't in the right mind, but it still hurt. He couldn't even name every face - so many strangers screaming and begging. So many stories forgotten and so many lives ended without reason. 

He didn't even realise that he was crying until a tear dripped down onto his hand and froze on the clasped digits.

"You don't deserve to feel pity for yourself," Zane said aloud to himself. 

"You really shouldn't torture yourself like that," Zane jolted at Kai's voice, wiping at his eyes and giving the other a thin smile. "Hello Kai, why are you awake?" "Don't deflect." Kai replied, sitting down with a grunt. Knee touching Zane's and pleasantly warm against the cool metal. 

"It's…" Zane started, bright eyes glancing away."

"You wouldn't understand." 

"Try me." 

"Kai." 

"Zane." 

They stared at each other for a moment with a stubborn intensity. 

"Kai," Zane repeated, lips in a thin line as he tried to stop himself from snapping at the other. 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"Then when will you? huh? When we're dead?" Kai snarked back, Folding his arms with a growl. 

_ 'When we're dead?' _

The words seemed to echo in Zane's ears, his stubborn expression dropping to something more broken before he simply buried his face into his hands. Voice now weak as he mumbled something incoherently. 

"What…?" 

"I liked it." 

A tense silence rung in the air, Zane continuing on despite Kai's lack of reply, he might as well tell the whole truth before Kai tells the team and kick him off for being a disgusting person. Was he even a person anymore? 

"I wish… I wish I could blame Vex. That I could brush everything on my conscious onto his actions - But deep down I was still there Kai. I can't - I can't deny that, some messed up part of me was just… just complicit because I… I don't know…" 

"Enjoyed feeling powerful?" Kai finished for him, uncharacteristically dull eyes no longer looking at the nindroid, now instead focused on the line that merged the ocean and sky. 

"You felt powerful. And you could take whatever you wanted, and it felt good. Because no one could stop you." 

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah…"

"Did the others… ever tell you about what happened on Chen's island?" 

"You returned all the stolen elements by breaking the staff?" 

Zane was surprised by how bitterly Kai laughed. 

"Not at first." 

Finally Kai faced him, placing a hand over Zane's. 

"The staff… I turned against Lloyd first." Zanes surprise was audible, Kai had been the most protective of Lloyd out of all of them. 

"The others tried to tell me the staff made me do that, That it made me think bad stuff."

He took a slow breath, looking back at the night sky. 

"But it just brought something out, something I buried. But something that was still already there. I wanted power, I wanted to be the green ninja. I wanted to hurt people like I was hurt." 

Kai pulled his hands away, Zane almost wanting to chase the warmth as Kai pushed himself to stand. 

"Everyone has something bad inside them. Most people get to ignore it, but we were made to face it."

Kai started to walk, but stopped at the doorway. 

"If that staff hadn't been knocked out of my hands, I would have killed all of you."

The cold tone from Kai made Zane shiver. 

"But that doesn't make me a bad person. Good and bad, right and wrong. Everyone has something fucked up in their heart, Zane. Something exploitable."

Zane finally met Kai's eyes, the determination behind them making him flinch. 

"It's what you choose to do  _ now _ that determines who you are. Morality is a choice." 

… 

"Thank you, Kai." 

"Anytime," 

With that, Kai entered the bounty once more, and Zane turned back to the sea beneath his dangling feet.

"Morality is a choice… huh?" 


End file.
